Please
by frigginA
Summary: Ritsuka POV. Based on the one poem in Loveless book 2. Because everytime we have to say goodbye, I just want to die.


_Please, please don't cry like that..._

Soubi...Soubi is crying.

Why?

I've never seen him cry before. Is it something I did? Why is he saying my name so much...and why do I feel so tired? Don't cry Soubi. Don't be so sad.

_I'm going to go mad.._.

It pains me to see you cry. Your expression is so painful. It's making me sad too.

Stop. Please.

I open my mouth, but no words come out. Why can't I say anything? I think I'm going to go mad.

_I don't want to see you..._

I don't want to see you like this. I want to see you happy. Please smile for me. Everything will be fine. Just smile.

But you don't listen to me.

You don't smile.

I don't want to see you unhappy so I close my eyes...and shut myself from the world.

_I need to see you again..._

But closing my eyes is no good. I want to see your face too much. Although it's hard to open my eyes again once I've closed them. I try with all my strength...

Just so I can see Soubi again.

So I can see his face, fading in and out of focus like a dream. Let me look at him, his hair...his eyes...

_I'm sick from it..._

My eyes hurt.

They burn.

I'm too tired to keep them open. But I have to.

My body is aching. There is a ringing in my ears. Even though, I keep my eyes open. Just so I can look at you. You face, wet with tears.

I'm sick of it. Sick of how much I need to see you.

_Because every time we have to say good-bye..._

I'm lifted, by my arms and legs. But it isn't Soubi lifting me. It is someone I don't know...dressed all in white. I catch the scent of perfume and the woman gently hoists me onto a long, white cloth-like material.

I'm not sure what it is, I'm not paying attention.

But I did notice a car...and that I was being carried onto it. Inside are strange tools, hanging on hooks around the vehicle. I'm confused. What are those tools for? The people in white close the door and gets in the front of the car.

Soubi doesn't get on. He can't...he didn't have time…And there are men dressed in blue, talking to him.

But I see Soubi look at me.

He never takes his eyes off me as he tried to get past the people.

Tears were in his eyes as he calls out to me yet again.

The car starts to move. Slowly at first, but it steadily increases speed. Why doesn't Soubi run after the car?

Does he not love me anymore?

I want him with me...I want to feel his arms around my shoulders.

But he didn't get on and the car speeds away. Soubi becomes smaller and smaller in the distance until he becomes a speck...and then vanished from my sight.

_I want to die..._

My body hurts...It hurts too much. My eyes feel heavy and I can barely move. Why am I hurting? Did something happen?

I feel so tired...

I want Soubi but I know he won't be here. Maybe I'll just close my eyes for a while and when I open them again...maybe he'll be here.

In the dark I see a speck of light. I walk towards it. As I get closer, I see the shape of a man.

It is Soubi.

He is waiting for me…at the light at the end of the tunnel.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tragic Accident Outside the Aoyagi Residence

May 7, 2005

Ritsuka Aoyagi, age 12, may seem like a normal kid to his friends and companions. He was quiet and considerate according to his friend, Yuiko Hawatari. But to those who really know him, they would tell you of a dark, dangerous childhood of abuse and neglect. The young boy was tortured daily by his mother, Misaki Aoyagi. But he hid it often by saying "I fell down" to his classmates. As the days went by, his mother's abuse became more and more violent until finally, one day, she snapped and broke his arms. Following that act, she had kicked him out of the house. As Ritsuka wandered aimlessly on the road, he attempted to take his own life by stepping in front of a speeding car. The driver of the car, Soubi Agatsuma, was jailed for a couple days until the court announced him innocent just today. The first thing he asked after the release was "Where is Ritsuka?" The police handed him a note that the boy had written just before he died. The note was short and the authorities were unsure what it meant.

All it said was "_Please. Please don't cry like that. I'm going to go mad. I don't want to see you. I need to see you again. I'm sick from it...Because every time we have to say good-bye, I want to die."_

…………………………………………………………_O.o……………………………………………………_

Ay caramba...There I go again, making someone die. You know, I'm usually a hyperactive maniac who's always happy and sugar high. But you can't really tell with what I write can you? I've successfully made someone die in all three of my fanfics. Cheers. Are any of you going to the AnimeNorth manga/anime convention in toronto? I think its the biggest in canada or something. It's what this one guy told me.


End file.
